


Assassin's Creed Ascension

by RGCDarkStar, Torrin



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassins, Many Original Characters - Freeform, Rome - Freeform, Violence, character injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGCDarkStar/pseuds/RGCDarkStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torrin/pseuds/Torrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two brothers join the Assassin Brotherhood at a young age, very similar to Ezio. They struggle through their new life but get help from their mentor Crixus. But what happens when the entire Roman Brotherhood is attacked and is on the verge of defeat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assassin's Creed Ascension

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind, this is RGCDarkStar's, and my own, first fanfic

Assassin's Creed: Ascension

By: Tommy Mitschele and Cody Happe

"Nothing Is True, Everything Is Permitted..." The Assassin's Creed

Prologue: 

Venice, 1502. "You have committed crimes in this city. Come with us or pay the price of treason!" cried the Borgia officer. "My son has done nothing wrong. I committed the crimes you speak of." my father said. Shortly after he confessed, my father was taken by the Borgia. Within an hour, my brother, Florenzo, and I were attending the hanging of our father.

Later that evening, a man named Ezio Auditore found my brother and I mourning beside the gallows. He explained to us that he was an Assassin, and that he was forming a brotherhood. He said that he needed two more members for his first trial group. 

 

It has been a year since my father died. I joined Ezio because I had nothing left. Now, being an assassin, I live a different life. Of course, I still have a daily routine.

In the mornings, I go to the market. I get some food to start my day. For the past three days, I have ran into Beatrice Cassius, a local of Rome. I haven't talked to her much, but just by looking at her, I can see how graceful she is. She is beautiful.

When I get home from the market, I train extensively. Crixus, our group leader, gives Florenzo and I great training exercises. We train for at least three hours a day. Typically, we work in stealth, and practice our weapon techniques. I use two hidden blades, a crossbow, and a dagger passed down from my brother. Florenzo uses an axe and hidden blade combo. Crixus uses a collapsible trident, bolas, and his next; which he uses to capture enemies.

The first exercise consists of running along the rooftops to catch Crixus. He always has a bag of one-hundred florins, and rewards the man who catches him. So far, neither my brother or I have caught him. After training last night, my legs feel like boiled noodles.

The second exercise involves hanging on the ledges of buildings. I always seem to fall shortly after the start. Crixus glares at me, but not with a look of anger or disappointment. Just a look that states the fact that he knows I can do better. His emerald eyes stare into mine, and it's like our minds are talking to one another. He says to me "Caesar, please do this. I know you can." But what comes of his mouth is "Caesar, try harder. Practice more! Step up and unleash the inner Assassin with you! Harness the power to avenge your father!" and all I can reply with is a nod. A nod of disappointment. I nod knowing that I let my master down.

The third and my favorite exercise is training in the art of weaponry. No assassin can be complete without his designated weapon. Every day I train with my hidden blades, dagger, and crossbow. With Crixus being brutal, he always says I am killing them to softly. I'm not sure what he means, but I've started stabbing the dummies multiple times. Florenzo has started working on his hand-to-hand combat. He is too aggressive, and never tags Crixus. For this, Crixus punishes him with the occasional tag on the arm. After these exercises, we all can agree that we feel numb. Our arms and legs are like buckets of water. They fall heavy and limp.

This morning, I was confronted by Ezio. He said to gear up. I am to go into town and confront a corrupt merchant. His name is Pierre Vespucci. Pierre secretly steals women and sells them as slaves. He won't die a noble death.

"Come come, all around. I have all of the basic necessities for one's leisure. Medicines, tools, cloth, silk, and much more. Is anyone interested in buying anything?" exclaims Pierre. "I am interested, good sir." I reply . "But you see, I am poor. I have no money. Please, walk with me and perhaps we can work out a transaction." I plead as he stared blankly at me. He doesn't reply, so I grow impatient and thrust my hidden-blade into his chest.

I decide that my master was right. Everything I have done is wrong. I did kill the dummies too softly. So, after I thrust the blade into his chest, I just keep stabbing him, in front of everyone. He falls, and says "Who are you?". I reply with "The voice of the poor, sick, enslaved, and unhappy. I am the voice of liberation. Requiescat In Pace. Your time is over. You have been set free by the very people you enslave.". Screams from the quickly dispersing crowds alert the guards. I evade them as quickly as possible. After escaping the guards sight, I return home.

"Crixus, I request your presence!" I yell upon open the door to the hideout. "Is there something wrong?" Crixus asks cautiously. He sounds a bit frightened upon asking his question. "I can't kill. It sickens me. I just feel awful." I say feverishly. "Crixus, how do you do it?" I ask with great interest. "I won't answer your question. Instead, I am going to give you a list of targets. They are all Templar overseers. I want them all dead by the end of the month. If you can't do it, then return empty handed. But if you can do your assignment, return with a possession if each Templar overseer. Then ask yourself if you can kill. But remember, if you can't kill, then your of no use to us." my mentor says sternly.

It's been seven hours since my blade met Pierre's chest. I still feel woozy, and tired. My eyes are as dry as sand. They haven't closed for what seems like forever. Every time I do close my eyes, I see the twisted expression on the slave trader's face. I am sorry for what I did. I don't think I can be an Assassin. I don't have the stomach for it. 

I have been assigned my contract. It is signed and sealed. I am off to Florence to murder Templar overseers. But I feel as if I must see Beatrice before I leave. For it could be the last time I see her. I am going to the market to see her as fast as I possibly can.

"Beatrice!" I cry. "How do you know my name?" she asks with great curiosity. "The fruit merchant told me. But that's not the current matter. I have admired you from afar." I explain, blushing. "Why? I am just a simple roman girl." she replies quickly. "I just...see beauty within your eyes. Beauty belonging to you and only you." I say nervously. "Well, perhaps we can meet somewhere." she says happily. "I only wish. But I have to go to Florence for my line of work. This could be the last time I see you, so I had to make at least one move." I say sadly. Then I see a frown form on her face. But I told her this: "I will return for you. Don't get involved with anyone else. I promise you that I will return. Remember the name Caesar Crassus." She nods and I walk away to began my journey to Florence.

I have been on the road for three days. All I can think about is Beatrice. I would quit all of this to be with her right now. There are two thoughts brewing inside of me. "Go back!" my heart says, but my head says "No, you most stay and fight your battle!". "My head is right. I must push onward to the beauteous Florence." I say softly. I drift off into thought when I feel a hand grab the back of my neck. My first instinct is to grab the arm and snap in in half. I feel the force I put into his arm run up my own arms. The tendons in his forearm turn to paste under my hands. Then the red liquid runs over my hands. Upon snapping the assailant's arm, there was the worst cracking sound ever. Like breaking a tree limb off of a tree.

"My arm." cries the bandit man. Following these words were cries. Cries that sound like a banshee. The high pitch screams deafen me. But then all of the bandits following the man appear. "He just broke Horace's arm! Get 'em!" shouted the vile bandit. I run. But shortly after I run, a large olive-skinned man jumps upon me. He hits me with extreme force. Harder than Crixus could have ever thought about hitting. Blow after blow, I keep feeling his fist meet my skull. I have no other choice but to thrust my hidden blade into his sternum. 

I instantly begin to cry. "How......." he starts, but his sentence is cut short. He dies. And it was I who killed him. I instantly sprang to my feet and knew that it was either the bandits, or me. I pull out my knife, take my stance and begin to fight. The first bandit to attack feels my blade against his. I perform a parry, just as my master taught me. Soon after my counter-attack, I bury the steel blade into the side of his skull. He doesn't say a word. He just falls like a grain sack. I knew I had to fight all of them. But there's a problem. My knife is stuck inside the bandit's skull. And I can't pull it out.

"This wouldn't happen if you would just use a sword!" my brain tells me. But there is no time to argue with myself. I rush a scrawny, pale bandit, and thrust my hidden blade towards him. But something happens. He counters my attack and I feel his blunt club strike my ribs. I fall and let out a shrill cry of pain. But I can't let him win. I think of leaving Beatrice behind, and say "No!". I leap up, thrusting my feet into the club wielding bandit's chest. He starts to fall, but before he hits the ground, I thrust my hidden blade into his chest, but not with enough force. He doesn't die, and quickly punches me. But surprisingly I feel my knuckles striking his nose. I then finish him with a stomp. A stomp that makes his skull flatten.

That was it! I got over the fear of killing. Or, at least I think I have. I see what is left of the man. It sickens me. Not the fact that I killed him. Just what I left him as. Then I realize that I could kill, and walk away. All I really have to do, is flee the scene at amazing speeds. The final bandit glares at me in my trance of thought. "You just killed all of my friends! I surrender." he shrieks "I cannot be the judge in the court of life!" I exclaim. But then I think about the fact of him telling his other friends. So as he turns to run, I say something. "Nothing Is True, Everything Is Permitted..." and then I pounce on him, burying the concealed blade on my wrist, into the back of his skull. Then through his eye. He is dead.

I pull the knife from the first fallen bandit's head. Then continue on my way. I don't bother to loot any bodies. Though it might benefit me. I travel another four miles until setting up camp in the tree-line. My tent is camouflaged. I sleep easy.

I arise to the sound of crying and screaming. When I peer out of my tent, I see a Borgia guard. "You have committed treason against the Borgia!" shouted the burly guard. "You shall be executed.....". Then he falls. The man knows not how the guard was dead. But I do. I secretly propelled an arrow out if my crossbow into his head.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you!" I exclaim. He just sits there, sobbing out of fear. I approach him, and cut the binds on his wrists. "Run! Go go go! Take the guard's sword and run to Rome! I say as he runs. I continue my journey and several days later I arrive in Florence.

I soon find the location of one of the four Templar overseers. He is soon dead. My hidden blade pierces his heart. I then run into hiding. I watch as the other three looked in amazement. I then pick them off with the crossbow. But something happens. A guard finds me. He yells and others come. So I kill them all with my dagger. I flee Florence, with only one thing I looted, besides the overseers knives. A diamond necklace a guard had, most likely for a woman he was wooing. I leave Florence by carriage, and arrive home quickly. I fall asleep early.

The next morning, I arise early to see Beatrice. I instantly see her as I enter the market. "Beatrice! I came back just as I said!" I yell happily. "Caesar! I thought you would never return! But you did. I longed for you to come back." she smiles and says these words. "I have a gift for you. A diamond necklace from Florence. Just for you!" I exclaim. "It's beautiful!"she happily exclaims. "Beatrice, can I meet you for dinner?" I ask impatiently. "Of course." she answers. "I'm sorry, I've just got some business to attend too." I say as I walk away.

"Florenzo, I request you." I say as I enter the hideout. "What little brother?" he asks. "I have a job for us. We are going to rob a corrupt merchant of his florins." I say. "Okay, lets go." he says. "You distract him, I will steal the money." I say. As we enter the merchants kiosk, my brother asks "Good sir, have you any leather straps?" Florenzo starts and keeps up a rant. I sneak up behind the merchant and steal the pouch of florins.

Afterwords, my brother and I climb the church and sit atop its high roof. "Nice job little brother. We owe Crixus and Ezio a lot. They gave us great gifts." he says. "I know big brother. I miss father. We have to kill the entire Templar order for vengeance." I say sadly but yet with anger. "No, we are to stay here and keep the good we have been given. Vengeance and justice happen over time." he says, then jumps into the haystack many feet below. I follow and return to the hideout.

"How's your dinner? Is everything okay? You know I won't give you anything that isn't perfect." I ask Beatrice. "It's fine. You have to quit worrying about me. I don't complain much." she says. "It doesn't matter if you complain much. I will only give you perfection." I tell the beautiful woman sitting across from me. For this, I am rewarded with a kiss. "What exactly is your line of work?" Beatrice asks me. "I am a courier for the Roman army." I tell her. "Is your job dangerous? Will it keep you away from me a lot?" she asks. "Possibly. It just depends where the letters go." I reply. We continue conversing until we finish our meals.

"I have to be honest Beatrice." I say. "What are you keeping from me?" she asks. "I am an Assassin working for Ezio Auditore. I kill Templar agents and overseers." "What?" she asks, sickly. "I kill people. But I'm really trying to seek vengeance for my father." I say. "How can you kill?" she asks another question. "Beatrice, it's not easy. Just please, accept this and don't ask anymore questions." I plead. "I can't believe it. It's impossible to believe. Just please, no killing or talk of any Assassins around me. We can continue this talk tomorrow. I have to return home and care for my sister." she says. "Wait, don't your parents care for your sister?" I asked. "No, they were killed by assassins..." she trails off. Then she leaves, and so did I.

When I return home, I am so weary that I fell asleep on the bench just inside the door. I am soon awakened by Florenzo. "Where have you been little brother? Out with Beatrice?" he asks. All I can do is lay there. "Just like your big brother! Haha, well get some sleep. We have training in the morning." he says. "Goodnight Florenzo." I say. He never calls back. I assume that he is weary as well.

"You awoke later than usual." Crixus says. "I..." I start, but I am cut off. "I want no excuses! Double training today! "And no, you cannot see Beatrice!" he exclaims with a booming force in his voice. "Now go! Meet with Florenzo in the courtyard! You two will race." he yells at me with a vicious tone.

"Caesar, you have always been the small, quick, and agile one. But lets see how you fare against Florenzo. He is well rested and you haven't gotten much sleep at all." Crixus says. "Don't worry, I will let you win." Florenzo whispers in my ear. "No! I must face my punishment." I whisper in a sharp tone. "Go!" shouts the ever so enraged Criuxs. Of course, Florenzo wins. The day continues with our usual training exercises, only we double the time of each. Afterwords, I feel like I am going to die. My muscles feel like they are going to explode. I learn that training is more important than seeing Beatrice. My master says that I can still see her, just not at night. I am going to wake up early, to get some visiting in with her.

"Wake up! Hurry! Get your gear and go to the courtyard!" exclaims Ezio


End file.
